After Betrayal
by Life's Water
Summary: Sphinx felt betrayed, why did Horus betray them? why? Why did he join forces with Set?please read and review!


_**Hi, this is just a one-shot please tell me what you think. This is my first Sphinx fanfic...please be nice!**_

**After Betrayal**

As the young demigod watched over the red horizon of the Sun Shrine Temple. He felt a deep sadness creep over him as he remembered his friend, the friend he thought he knew. Why had Horus betrayed them all and joined Set? Why did he betray them all including him? Sphinx felt betrayed, he felt angry. Horus had lied and deceived not just him but Master Imhotep who had freely placed his trust in the young demigod. Horus had placed them all in danger, he knew too much and had freely given information to the Evil Set! They had all trusted him.

Sphinx felt tired, why had Horus betrayed them? It wasn't as if he was not treated unequally by Imhotep, on the contrary both demigods received the same equality they both deserved. Was the reason by Horus's betrayal the fact that he felt he wanted to "show up" Sphinx and become the Master's favorite? Whatever it was, Sphinx felt as if he would never fully understand Horus's actions.

The young warrior took his time to remember their childhood, he remembered Horus always getting the attention because he was the oldest. Footsteps sounded behind him, Sphinx turned to find the mummy prince Tutankhamen behind him.

"what's up?" he asked.

Sphinx sighed, "Just thinking." he replied.

"about?" Prompted the young Prince.

The demigod rolled his eyes, sometimes the mummy didn't know when it was best to let be.

"about why Horus betrayed us I've thought about it and it doesn't make sense, other than he is a complete and utter bastard!" he explained.

The mummy sat down upon the sand steps of the temple, "I've thought about that too. By the gods Sphinx I thought he was your friend. Friends don't do that or do they?" he said the last part he sounded unsure.

His last statement caused the demigod to look at him curiously, "what do you mean?" he asked.

Tutankhamen turned to the cat like warrior and sighed sadly, "Other than my brother and Nefertiti I've never had any friends." he revealed.

"that's bull! I'm your friend, or don't I count?" burst Sphinx.

The prince was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the demigod and apologized over and over.

Seeing his friend's distress the warrior stated softly, "you are my friend."

Tutankhamen smiled, "Your my friend too."

"your better than Horus that's for sure." Sphinx muttered.

The mummy didn't notice the demigod's muttering and grinned happily, he had a friend!

"so what happened between you two then?" the prince curiously asked.

"who?"

"between you and Horus."

"He felt that he was better than me, always feeling that he should take the lead in everything we did. He was resentful, cold every time he talked to me. Then when we went to Uruk, he fell onto a stone slab as he was running across the wooden bridge. He disappeared over the lava fall, but I could still hear his cries well after. We then next met up at Anubis's tower, he was acting like I was a long lost friend. He even greeted me nicely and gave me a present, the gem of invisibility **(An:I can't remember what it was called. If you know please tell me.) **then ran off. As I was about to touch it Imhotep told me that I wasn't to trust Horus anymore. The rest you know, also you told us that Horus was with Set and his adviser friend whilst you where sneaking around the castle."

Sphinx ended his shortened tale of his past with Horus.

The mummy didn't know what to say except, "do you know where he is now?" he implored.

The demigod shook his head as to say no, "but if I ever find him, he will pay for his betrayal and I mean it." he growled.

The Prince nodded.

Suddenly Bas-ket came up behind them, "here you both are, Master Imhotep has been looking for you two. You both have to do your chores, now get a move on!" he bossed.

Both teenagers rolled their eyes and stood up from the sun shrine temple's steps and walked inside, following closely behind was Bas-ket making sure the pair didn't turn and sneak away.

"thanks for being my friend Sphinx." whispered the Mummy.

Sphinx smiled, "your welcome, thanks for being mine."

**what did you think?**

**Good/bad?**

**Please review!**


End file.
